


Where Iron Man Meets Kittens

by sunnygoetze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnygoetze/pseuds/sunnygoetze
Summary: Soulmate AUJaemin didn't expect to actually be lucky enough to have a soulmate, yet wakes up on his 18th birthday to a mark on his wrist.





	Where Iron Man Meets Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so not sure if it's any good! Decided to share it anyway to see what people think.

Jaemin traced the mark that curved over his wrist. He was still shocked that it had actually appeared, constantly afraid he would be one of the unlucky ones without a soulmate. Yet there it was, the small silhouette of a kitten in Iron man colours. The Iron Man bit was clearly for him, but why a cat?

The door burst open and Jaemin quickly yanked his sleeve down. Jisung and Chenle tumbled through the door.

“Hyung! Happy birthday!” Jisung exclaimed, before tripping over a discarded t-shirt. Chenle’s screeching laugh echoed between them as Jisung pulled himself back up off the floor.

“Happy birthday, Jaemin hyung,” Chenle sang. 

The two boys stumbled over to Jaemin’s bed and plopped themselves down on the blankets.

“Yah! Who said you could come in?” Jaemin exclaimed.

“Did you get it?” Chenle asked, not caring. “Can we see?”

“Get what?”

“A soul mark, hyung! It’s your 18th birthday, what else would be asking about?”

Jaemin was silent as the younger boys nodded vigorously at each other and at him. He sighed and slid his sleeve up just enough. The boys’ eyes widened more than Jaemin thought possible.

“Wow,” Jisung breathed in disbelief.

“What? You thought I wouldn’t get one?” Jaemin teased.

“No- Hyung- I just!”

“It’s fine Jisung-ah, calm down. I’m just teasing.” He punctuated this by pinching Jisung’s cheeks. The youngest started to move away, only worsening the pull on his skin. Jaemin decided to have a bit of mercy on him and let go with a couple of pats on each cheek.

“It’s just so cool, hyung! Do you know who it is?” Jaemin shook his head in response.

“Lot’s of people like cats. It might even not necessarily be that they like cats, maybe they look like one.”

“Are there many people who look like cats in Korea?” Chenle questioned. Jaemin just laughed and ruffled his hair in response.

“Come on, I’ll make breakfast. I know that’s the real reason you came in.” 

The two boys shuffled guiltily as they stood up. Jaemin simply rolled his eyes and shoved them gently towards the door.

 

Ten was next to wish him a happy birthday. He was lounging in the living room as they passed on their way to the kitchen.

“Today’s the day, huh Jaemin-ah?” Ten asked. “You four are finally going to show us your marks since you’re all eighteen now?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder, hyung,” Jaemin replied. “We’re going to the 127 dorm once everyone’s awake and fed.” Just as he finished Jeno and Renjun appeared beside him.

“Jaemin-ah,” Jeno whined, pulling at Jaemin’s sleeve. “Food.” 

“Speak of the devil,” Ten commented as Renjun threw himself onto the couch beside him. He thrust his feet across the eldest’s lap, only to have them immediately pushed back off. He pouted and pulled them up underneath him instead.

Jaemin sighed and continued into the kitchen, Jeno following close behind. Jisung and Chenle had already settled themselves at the table in anticipation. As he pulled ingredients out of the fridge and cupboard, Jaemin watched as Jeno pulled out the corresponding kitchenware and appliances. They made a good team, he thought. His thoughts drifted as he began cooking. He pondered over Jeno’s own mark, where it was, what it was if he knew who it represented. The ’00 line had agreed to all wait until Jaemin’s birthday to reveal their marks to the group to build the suspense; Jaemin suspected what Donghyuck’s might be already though, given how much extra time he was spending with Mark.  
He glanced over at Jeno to find him staring straight back, lighting up the room with his eye-smile. Jaemin flushed and cleared his throat before calling out that breakfast was ready. Chenle let out a scream of delight behind him, thrusting his plate toward Jaemin so he could be served first.

Jaemin dished out everyone else’s food before settling down to eat his own. The others scoffed their food down and he quickly felt five sets of eyes staring at him.

“What?” he wondered.

“Hurry up, hyung. We want to see everyone’s marks,” Jisung stated.

“Alright, alright. Go get on your shoes and we can go.”

All five boys bounded out of their seats in excitement and raced to the front door. Jaemin followed behind, more slowly, suddenly nervous. Seemingly sensing this, Jeno hung back and threw an arm around Jaemin’s shoulder. He said nothing, but the silent comfort was enough. Jaemin leaned into the touch and they continued on their way.

 

The 127 dorm was in chaos when they arrived – though what else could be expected when the thirteen other members were already there. Lucas was screaming, Mark was cackling, Winwin was talking to Taeil with Yuta sulking next to them, while everyone else swarmed around in general disarray.  
Kun noticed them first. 

“Happy birthday, Jaemin-ah,” he shouted over the noise. The pandemonium grinded to a halt as Jaemin was washed with birthday wishes. Taeyong gave him a long, drawn-out hug while lamenting that ‘all his babies were growing up’. 

As the settled down Jaemin and the other ’00 liners were placed in the centre of a circle of members. They had decided to go in order of age so Renjun stood up and pulled his shirt down at the back to reveal a mark on shoulder blade; a Moomin holding a microphone. He said he’d already met his soulmate – who was a trainee – and they’d get to meet him soon. His soulmate was also Chinese, he explained, and had a good sense of vision. This, unfortunately, derailed things as Chenle got excited and repeated a scene from the V Live with the Chinese members.

Jeno was up next and pushed his trousers aside just enough for Jaemin to see the Iron Man coloured kitten that sat on his hip. Frozen, he didn’t even notice Donghyuck revealing that Mark was in fact his soulmate, he was too focused on Jeno. He couldn’t stop staring at him. It took Renjun elbowing him in the side for him to realise it was his turn. Shaking, he gripped the end of his sleeve and shimmied it up, looking at Jeno all the while. There were faint gasps from all around him but Jaemin didn’t care. He only had eyes for Jeno. 

Luckily for him, Jeno felt the exact same.


End file.
